You're My Alien
by Hate being abducted by aliens
Summary: A songfic based on "E.T." from Katy Perry. I really don't think it's a good idea to write what the story is about here. Wanna take a look? ;


**Author's note: **So, here's another songfic! This one is based on the lovely "E.T." song from Katy Perry. OK..what is this fic about? Well..uh...it's a Scully's POV, her thoughts while having sex with Mulder. I promise you guys that I tried to NOT sound as vulgar or offensive as possible, still it's a sexy songfic...so, be warned.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own "The X Files", don't own "E.T.".

XFoxMuldersGirlX: Lauren, my dear beta, from now on, all my stories are especially dedicated to you! But this one was kind of a deal, right? So, your little blackmail worked perfectly and now we have absurdly differents "E.T." songfics! So thank you! Love you, girl!

**You're My Alien**

You're staring fixedly at me, looking right through me with your lovely burning eyes. Where did you get those eyes?

You've got your eyes set on me, as if I was a helpless prey and you a predator, a wild animal getting ready to attack.

I'm "Red Riding Hood" and you're the "Big Bad Wolf". Even better, you're a fox, you're the Fox. Hunt me.

"Goodness, what big eyes you have!". I know what they are for...the sole purpose of hypnotizing me. Just like a prey, now I can't move or speak. You're so hypnotizing. I'm trapped.

"And what big hands you have", I also know what they are for. Every touch from you is my perdition and my salvation at the same time. It's magnetizing, my skin is inevitably attracted to yours. There are invisible magnetic forces between us, but sometimes we can even see the sparks when our bodies collide.

"What a big mouth you have!" Then eat me. Devour me?

You pull me in, without any invitation or mercy.

Could you be the devil?

Your evil excites me.

Could you be an angel?

I only surrender, melting in your embrace, in your big warm hands.

You're a chemical reaction to my system. I can feel it already, it feels like I'm floating, defying gravity. Can you see the sparks now? My whole body is glowing.

I'm losing control over my body and my senses, but surprisingly not over my thoughts. My mind can't help but to think of the beauty of this moment. You and me...together...is poetry.

You're definitely not like the others. I shouldn't compare you...you have no parameter by which to compare...you're perfect. You're a whole different experience, in every possible meaning.

There's no way you're from this planet! I even suspect you might have different DNA, you can't be human. You must be from a whole another world, a different dimension perhaps, and that's the very reason why people don't understand you. But you opened my eyes so I would be the only one to understand you, and love you unconditionally.

I should be afraid of you, fear your undeniable power over me, but I don't, on the contrary, it attracts me to you even more.

I'm more than ready to go, lead me into the light...one more time, uninterruptedly, over time and spaces...as futuristic lovers...forever.

Kiss me! Yeah, that's right, kiss me...k-k-kiss me until even my thoughts start to shake.

Infect me once again with your love, fill me with your poison. I want your virus and no quarantine. I want to be just like you...un-humanize me.

Take me! Yes...take me! I'm your victim. Abduct me right now, implant your toxic kiss right to my neck.

God! You're an alien! You're touch is from another world, it's foreign, supernatural, extraterrestrial.

I can feel your super powers, you're almost super sonic. Stun me with your 'laser'! Can you feel my breath failing? You're smothering me with your love...and I'm addict to this feeling.

Oh! And your unstoppable cosmic kisses. Every move is magic. You're magic.

I cannot feel my body anymore, only you. I'm taken by pleasure, by the pleasure of becoming one. We're only one now. It's transcendental, on another level.

You're my lucky star! I'm a lucky girl actually.

Right now I'm walking on your wave length, feeling you vibrating. I would do anything for you, I would risk it all just to simply have you like this. I want to freeze this moment, freeze each sensation, freeze your perfect little hazel eyes admiring me. You make me special...

I can see now the reason of your obsession for aliens. You're an alien.

My alien.

My E.T.

Phone.

Home.

Together...forever.

- The End -


End file.
